Je n'ai pas tué Jason -Riverdale-
by youngestly
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand votre seule amie se retourne contre vous en vous accusant d'avoir assassiné son frère jumeau ? Et que par la suite, vous découvrez des choses sur votre passé que vous étiez loin d'imaginer ? Quand votre vie est bouleversée comme la mienne, croyez-moi, il est toujours bon d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter.
1. Chapitre 1 : Jason, es-tu mort ?

Le matin du 4 juillet, jour de la fête national, Jason Blossom fut porté disparu. On racontait qu'il était parti en balade dans une petite barque avec sa soeur jumelle, Cheryl Blossom, et qu'il s'était noyé. Ceci était l'histoire officielle. La vérité était toute autre.  
En effet, sur un coup de tête étrange, Jason avait décidé que Riverdale n'était plus faîte pour lui. Je n'avais jamais compris quels étaient ses motifs précisément. Aidé de sa sœur, il a donc simulé sa mort, faisant croire qu'il s'était noyé : en réalité, il a rejoint l'autre rive de la rivière pour recommencer sa vie à zéro.

Comment pouvais-je savoir cela ? Je détestais Jason, ce n'était donc pas lui qui m'en avait parlé. Toutefois, ma mère a connu Penelope Blossom au lycée et depuis, elles n'ont jamais perdu contact. Mon père, qui est banquier, a conseillé de nombreuses fois Clifford concernant son entreprise de sirop d'érable. Il était donc naturel que Cheryl et moi soyons amies depuis notre plus petite enfance. En réalité, à part elle, je ne parlais pas à grand monde, à part peut-être Archie Andrews -il était tellement gentil, comment ne pas l'apprécier ?-, et Kevin Keller car il me faisait rire à commenter chaque fait et geste de tout le monde.

Être amie avec Cheryl n'était pas facile tous les jours : elle pouvait être capricieuse, hautaine et égoïste. Mais pourtant, sous cet aspect de sa personnalité se cachait une Cheryl gentille et émotive qui essayait de cacher ses sentiments pour ne pas paraître faible.  
Bref, pour revenir à la question initiale, c'était donc Cheryl qui m'avait fait part du plan de son frère.

Un mois passa après la "disparition" de Jason. Ce soir-là, le 4 août, Cheryl m'appela, paniquée :

\- Jenna, j'ai peur que quelque chose ne soit arrivé à mon frère ! Il faut que tu m'aides, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

\- Attends calme-toi, répondis-je. Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Justement, il voulait faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était mort.

\- Je sais bien, mais il devait me contacter deux ou trois semaines après sa « disparition ». Maintenant, ça fait plus d'un mois !

\- Il est peut-être trop occupé, ou bien il n'a pas encore accès à un téléphone ou un ordinateur pour te contacter.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai vraiment peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave, sanglota-t-elle. Tu m'accompagnerais au commissariat pour savoir si leur enquête a avancé ?

\- Absolument, répondis-je d'un ton que je voulais rassurant. Je passe te chercher.

Je montai dans ma voiture, récupérai Cheryl au passage et nous nous rendîmes au poste de police. Mon amie rousse était dans tous ses états, et demanda un peu trop sèchement à l'officier Keller, le père de Kevin :

\- Où en est l'enquête ?

\- Je ne suis pas censé vous en parler, mademoiselle Blossom ... répondit-il un peu gêné.

\- Comment ça ? Il s'agit de mon frère jumeau tout de même !

\- Je... bon d'accord, mais ceci doit rester confidentiel jusqu'à demain matin, pour que ce soit moi qui l'apprenne à vos parents.

\- Apprendre quoi ? demanda Cheryl d'une voix tremblante.

Sous son apparence de fille sûre d'elle, Cheryl était au contraire totalement déstabilisée lorsque qu'une mauvaise nouvelle concernait son jumeau. Elle l'aimait tellement.

Le shérif Keller respira profondément et annonça :

\- Le matin du 4 juillet, quelqu'un a entendu des coups de feu près de la rivière. Il est très probable que Jason soit décédé. J'en suis fortement désolé.

À ce moment précis, j'étais loin de me douter que tout me retomberait dessus.


	2. Chapitre 2 : lycée, cheerleader, Pop's

L'été toucha à sa fin : Jason n'avait toujours pas contacté Cheryl, mais son corps n'avait pas non plus été trouvé. Cependant, Cheryl s'était fait une raison : pour elle, son frère était définitivement mort. Je passai donc beaucoup de temps avec elle, essayant de la consoler du mieux que je pouvais mais sa peine ne semblait pas diminuer.

Puis vint le jour de la rentrée. J'étais déjà dans le hall du lycée quand je vis ma meilleure amie arriver, toute de rouge vêtue. Elle arborait un grand sourire et un air fier. Je me précipitai vers elle :

\- Comment ça va, Cheryl ? Tu es sûre que tu te sens prête à revenir au lycée aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air satisfait.

\- Bah... avec l'histoire de ton frère, tu as peut-être besoin d'encore un peu de temps avant de retrouver tous les gens du lycée.

\- Détends-toi, Jenna. Je ne vais pas me morfondre toute ma vie enfin ! Aujourd'hui, c'est une nouvelle année qui commence et c'est super ! Bon, on m'attend pour le discours de début d'année, à plus tard.

Elle me fit un de ses plus grands sourires, mais un peu trop faux. Avec son rouge à lèvres vif, ses dents semblaient scintiller. Elle s'éloigna à grands pas. Deux jours plus tôt, elle pleurait la mort de son frère, et désormais elle faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé : c'était sa manière à elle de camoufler sa peine, et je pouvais le comprendre.

Quelques mètres plus loin, j'aperçu Kevin Keller accompagné de son amie Betty Cooper, et il vint me faire la conversation, me demandant comment s'était passé mon été. Nous nous rendîmes dans le gymnase, où effectivement Cheryl s'apprêtait à faire son discours :

\- Beaucoup d'entre vous ont eu la chance de connaître mon frère, sachez que vous étiez tous dans son coeur. Mais Jason n'aurait pas voulu qu'on ne fasse que le pleurer, mais qu'on profite de notre vie. J'ai donc demandé à ce que le bal de rentrée ne soit pas annulé : il aura donc lieu en fin de semaine !

On applaudit Cheryl. C'était un beau discours, -mais en particulier faux, pensai-je, car à part l'équipe de football américain, peu de personnes appréciaient réellement Jason. C'était cruel mais pour ma part, il ne me manquait pas : au contraire, j'étais plutôt soulagée.

La journée passa tranquillement. À 15h, Cheryl et moi devions faire passer les auditions pour les filles souhaitant faire partie de l'équipe des cheerleaders. Malheureusement pour moi, Cheryl était d'humeur tout à fait infecte. C'était une vraie plaie aujourd'hui !

Une nouvelle arrivante au lycée, Veronica Lodge, et sa nouvelle amie Betty, se présentèrent. Je trouvai leur prestation tout à fait remarquable. Cheryl affichait un large sourire :

\- Veronica, c'est bien. Betty, réessaye l'année prochaine.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Betty est tout autant douée que Veronica !

\- Je ne crois pas, répliqua Cheryl en pinçant ses lèvres. Laisse tomber, c'est non pour elle.

\- Pardon ? m'écriai-je. Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule à décider dans ce club. Ce n'est pas parce que ton frère te manque qu'il faut être exécrable. Et je te rappelle que Betty n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire de sa sœur Polly, donc tu devrais la lâcher un peu !

Ma réplique laissa Cheryl bouche bée et je me sentis un peu coupable d'avoir été si dure. Elle semblait blessée, mais malgré tout elle l'avait mérité : elle avait toujours été odieuse avec Betty. Je décidai donc d'ignorer son regard assassin et je me levai :

\- Betty et Veronica, bienvenue chez les River Vixens !

Une fois les auditions terminées, alors que je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac, Betty et Veronica vinrent me voir.

\- C'était gentil de ta part d'avoir tenu tête à Cheryl pour moi, me remercia Betty.

\- C'est normal, souris-je. Je suis désolée, il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir, elle est bouleversée par la disparition de son frère.

\- On comprend mais bon, elle y va fort quand même, répliqua Veronica. On va chez Pop's pour boire un petit milkshake, ça te tente ?

À part Cheryl, je n'avais pas d'autres amis. Je savais qu'elle le prendrait mal si j'acceptais cette invitation, car elle avait toujours refusé que je m'amuse sans elle. Mais bon, vu son humeur du jour, j'avais bien le droit de me détendre un peu.

\- C'est d'accord, dis-je.

Pop's était toujours un endroit sûr et accueillant. J'arrivai en compagnie de Betty, Veronica et Kevin, et nous rejoignîmes Archie et son ami Jughead Jones. Je ne connaissais pas bien ce dernier, je l'avais toujours trouvé bizarre. Sérieux, qui garde un bonnet 24h/24 même quand il fait 30°C ? Une fois assise en face de lui, j'eu l'occasion de l'observer d'un peu plus près. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux d'un beau vert, et des traits fins : en fait, contre toute attente, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Cette simple pensée me parut bizarre, car jamais je ne l'avais vu de cette manière là. Mon attention fut détournée lorsque Pop apporta mon milkshake vanille.

\- Devinez avec qui j'ai un rencard ! s'exclama Veronica, les yeux pétillants.

\- Sérieux, c'est ton premier jour au lycée et tu as déjà un rencard ? soupira Kevin. Donne-moi ta technique, j'attends ça depuis ma naissance !

Nous rigolâmes, sauf Archie qui tapotait son verre nerveusement :

\- Un rencard avec qui ?

Intéressant, Archie Andrews était-il jaloux ?

\- Avec Chuck Clayton, de l'équipe de football ! répondit Veronica. On se voit ce soir !

Tout le monde semblait étonné, sauf Betty, plutôt outrée :

\- Sérieusement ? Tu es quand même au courant que tous les joueurs de football sont des enfoirés ? Désolée, Archie, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, un peu gênée.

Il lui sourit pour montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Betty a raison, murmurai-je. Chuck n'est vraiment pas digne de confiance, vous pouvez me croire.

\- Pourquoi ça ? me demanda Jughead en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu sais quelque chose sur lui ?

Merde. Ma réponse avait sûrement été trop directe, et ça avait suffit à éveiller des soupçons chez Jughead. Vraiment perspicace ce garçon ! Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose que Kévin s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

\- Bien sûr que oui, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Aller, dis-nous tout !

Je ne voulais pas balancer, parce que c'était quelque chose que je n'étais pas censée savoir, mais Veronica, Betty et Kevin n'arrêtaient pas de m'encourager. Et puis mince, ce n'était pas un secret d'État non plus.

\- Les footballeurs gardent une sorte de carnet où chacun donne une note à la fille avec qui il sort. Chaque fille vaut un nombre de points différent, donc sortir avec une fille c'est comme gagner un trophée. Leur but c'est aussi de coucher avec elle, parce que ça rapport bien plus de points je crois.

\- Sérieusement ? cria Betty un peu trop fort. Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé, Archie ?

Son ton était accusateur, mais le jeune roux semblait vraiment pris au dépourvu :

\- Je t'assure que je n'en n'ai jamais entendu parlé. Mais franchement Veronica, tu ne peux pas sortir avec ce type !

Encore une fois, signe de jalousie, j'en étais sûre. La brune répliqua :

\- Mais si, raison de plus ! C'est l'occasion idéale pour l'embobiner afin de savoir où se trouve ce fameux carnet ! dit-elle les yeux pétillant.

\- Tu ne sais pas où il est, Jenna ? me demanda Jughead. Et au fait, comment tu peux être au courant de ça ?

Jughead n'était vraiment pas bête. Je restai un moment bloquée sur sa bouche. Il entrouvrait légèrement ses lèvres fines. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieures. Tout à coup, je repris mes esprits, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué mon moment d'égarement :

\- Je l'ai aperçu dans la maison des Blossom, parce que Jason l'avait mal rangé. Cheryl n'est pas au courant. Par contre, je doute qu'il soit encore là-bas.

\- Parfait les gars, répliqua Veronica. Rentrez chez vous et dormez profondément. Ce soir, moi, je mène l'enquête !


	3. Chapter 3 : 25 points

Ce matin je me levai avec une sensation étrange : d'abord, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir le visage de Jughead de la tête. C'était idiot, on ne s'était presque pas parlé, mais il m'intriguait. Il avait l'air d'être un garçon mystérieux mais intéressant, et bien moins bizarre que ce que je pensais. Enfin, j'étais également pressée de découvrir ce que Veronica avait appris de son rencard avec Chuck, à propos du carnet dans lequel les sportifs notent les filles. En fait, j'avais hâte de me rendre à mon deuxième jour de lycée. Là-bas, je rejoignis Betty et Veronica qui étaient adossées à leurs casiers.

\- Alors ? m'écriai-je à l'intention de la brune. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- La soirée était plutôt bien. Concernant le carnet, je n'ai pas pu savoir où il se trouve, répondit-elle un peu dépitée.

\- Mince, même pas une petite idée ?

\- Vraiment pas, une première défaite pour Veronica Lodge. Cependant, j'ai peut-être appris quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Raconte ! s'exclama Betty en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- J'en ai appris un peu plus sur le système de points. Un rencard avec une fille rapporte un nombre de points qui varie selon la fille en question, mais s'ils arrivent à coucher avec, alors ça leur rapporte un truc comme 15-20 points.

\- Ce sont vraiment des connards ! m'indignais-je. Mais attends, pour savoir ça, ne me dis pas que tu as dû coucher avec ...

\- Ça ne risque pas ! rigola-t-elle. On s'est seulement embrassés mais pour tout vous dire, je le trouve un peu bête.

Soudain, Cheryl entra dans le lycée et me vit en compagnie de Betty et Veronica. Je savais que ça n'allait pas trop lui plaire. Pourtant, elle affichait un large sourire quand elle vint vers nous, son téléphone à la main.

\- Alors Veronica, ce rendez-vous avec Chuck ? Pas trop collant ?

On ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, alors elle tendit son téléphone à la brune. Il s'agissait d'une photo qu'avait publié Chuck sur Instagram : c'était un selfie de lui et Veronica, sauf que cette dernière était recouverte de sirop d'érable.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Pourquoi j'ai la tête recouverte de sirop d'érable ?

\- C'est une spécialité de Riverdale, commenta Cheryl.

\- Non mais c'est carrément du harcèlement en ligne. Je refuse d'être traitée comme ça !

\- Dommage, t'aurais dû réfléchir avant de sortir avec Chuck, répliqua Cheryl.

Cette dernière s'en alla. Elle ne m'avait même pas adressé la parole. Il faudrait que j'ai une discussion avec elle. Quant à Veronica, elle semblait vraiment remontée contre Chuck :

\- Alors là, faut vraiment tout faire pour retrouver ce foutu carnet et l'exposer à tout le lycée, pour que tout le monde soit bien au courant que ces mecs sont des enflures !

\- Tu l'as dit ! acquiesçai-je. Betty, tu es avec nous ?

\- Absolument, répondit la jolie blonde. Et je crois que je sais même par où commencer : je connais une fille, Ethel Muggs, à qui Chuck a aussi fait un coup bas. Je vous tiens au courant si j'en sais plus !

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde partit en cours. La journée passa tranquillement.

Vers 21h, alors que le lycée était vide, Betty nous donna rendez-vous là-bas. Par SMS, je lui demandai si je pouvais mettre Cheryl dans la confidence. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiaste à la vue de cette idée, mais elle accepta finalement. Je pensais que c'était un bon moyen pour que mon amie sache que je ne l'abandonnais pas. Je pris donc ma voiture et récupérai Cheryl, puis nous partîmes en direction du lycée.  
Dans la voiture, l'ambiance semblait tendue. C'est elle qui brisa le silence :

\- C'est fort aimable de ta part de m'avoir convié à tes activités extra-scolaires, que tu partages désormais avec tes nouveaux amis.

Evidemment. Je savais que me voir avec d'autres personnes la dérangeait.

-Bah tu sais, ce ne sont pas vraiment mes « nouveaux amis », dis-je. Ils sont sympas, puis je peux bien parler à qui je veux, non ?

Mon ton était un peu trop sec. Cheryl se sentait sûrement mise à l'écart : je pouvais comprendre sa réaction. Cependant il était vrai que depuis que nous étions petites, elle m'avait toujours voulu pour elle. Si j'avais le malheur de sympathiser avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle me "menaçait" de ne plus jamais me parler. Et à chaque fois je l'avais choisie, elle. Toutefois, avec la disparition de Jason et la rentrée, je décidai de prendre un ton plus agréable :

\- Et puis tu sais bien que tu restes ma meilleure amie.

\- Ouais. Enfin normalement c'est Jenna et Cheryl, pas Jenna et Cheryl suivies de Veronica, Betty, et toute la bande.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à côtoyer d'autres gens, tu ne penses pas ? répondis-je.

-J'en sais rien. Je ne les aime pas bien. Veronica est trop sûre d'elle. Et Betty, sa soeur est complètement tarée.

Elle disait cela puisque Polly, la sœur de Betty, était tombée éperdument amoureuse de Jason. Cependant, ce dernier ne s'était servi d'elle uniquement pour s'amuser, et ça aurait rendu Polly dingue. Aujourd'hui, elle était placée en foyer pour jeunes perturbés.

\- Moi, je les trouve sympas, ajoutai-je simplement.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée où étaient déjà présents Betty, Veronica, Kevin ainsi que Ethel. Ethel semblait vraiment remontée contre Chuck : un jour, alors qu'elle l'avait simplement aidé dans ses devoirs, il avait ensuite raconté qu'il s'était passé bien plus que ça, genre des trucs sexuels. Betty, en tant que chef des opérations, prit la parole :

\- C'est totalement parfait parce qu'on sait désormais où se cache le fameux carnet. En fait, Trev Brown était dans l'équipe de foot mais a tout laissé tomber quand il a vu le carnet et ce que les gars notaient dedans. Et devinez quoi, il sait où il est ! Suivez-moi.

Le lycée était plongé dans l'obscurité. Heureusement, Veronica et Ethel avaient pensé à apporter des lampes torche. Betty nous guida vers le vestiaire des garçons. Ethel ouvrit le premier casier, qui n'était même pas fermé par un cadenas. Bingo ! Le carnet était dedans.

\- Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de le cacher, murmura Ethel.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? s'exclama Cheryl. Dépêche-toi de l'ouvrir !

Ethel, Cheryl, Veronica et Betty étaient penchées sur le carnet. Kevin et moi étions en retrait, puisqu'on n'y voyait pas grand chose.

\- J'y crois pas ! s'écria Veronica. La « nouvelle » ? C'est tout ce que je suis, et je ne vaux que neuf points ?

\- C'est mieux que la « grosse », soupira Ethel en parlant d'elle. Sept points et demi.

\- Polly est là également, dit Betty d'une voix tremblante. À côté du nom de Jason. Attendez, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vaut un nombre de points si important ? Oh mon dieu, ça veut dire qu'ils ont couché ensemble et qu'il l'a ensuite laissée tomber ...

Betty s'éloigna pour ravaler ses larmes, mais Veronica la suivit pour l'épauler. Cheryl resta sans voix, se sentant certainement coupable pour les actes de son frère. Cependant, tout en continuant de regarder le carnet, elle s'écria :

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Jenna, pourquoi t'es dedans ? En plus, tu vaux 25 points, comme Polly.

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit :

\- Mais surtout... pourquoi tu es a côté du nom de Jason ? Mais attends, ça veut dire que tu as baisé avec mon frère ?


	4. Chapitre 4 : je n'ai pas tué Jason

Cheryl, en parlant du carnet, s'était écriée :

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Jenna, pourquoi t'es dedans ? En plus, tu vaux 25 points, comme Polly. Mais surtout... pourquoi tu es a côté du nom de mon frère ? Mais attends, tu as baisé avec Jason ?

J'eu l'impression que mon cœur se stoppait. C'était quoi ces conneries ? Cheryl me lançait un regard meurtrier : si elle avait des flingues des yeux, je serais probablement morte. Veronica, Betty, Ethel et Kevin me regardaient eux aussi d'un air suspect.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! criai-je. C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, montre-moi ça !

Je lui arrachai le carnet des mains. Effectivement, c'était écrit noir sur blanc : Jason / Jenna Thompson / 25 points. Mais c'était accompagnée d'un petit commentaire : « pas facile à avoir ». Franchement, je n'en revenais pas.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Cheryl en tapant du pied. Tu n'as rien à nous dire ?

\- Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais couché avec ton frère, enfin voyons tu sais bien qu'il ne m'intéressait pas du tout ! répondis-je.

\- Ah ouais ? répliqua la rousse. C'est pas ce que je pense, moi. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais vu la façon dont tu le regardais ? Tu étais toujours gênée quand il était dans les parages, c'est franchement bizarre !

Sur ce point, elle avait raison : Jason me mettait trop mal à l'aise. Mais pas du tout pour les raisons qu'elle pensait, bien au contraire. Mais j'avais trop honte, je ne pouvais pas avouer devant tout le monde ce qui s'était réellement passé.

\- Cheryl, je peux te parler en privé ? la suppliai-je.

\- Bah quoi, t'as des trucs à cacher ? Puisque tu prétends que non, on n'a pas besoin de s'isoler pour parler.

Les autres ne bougeaient pas, ils se contentaient de regarder la scène comme de simples spectateurs. Bon, c'en était trop, il fallait que je raconte tout à Cheryl.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité ? Ton frère était un taré ! criai-je, bien plus énervée que ce que je pensais. C'était un psychopathe, qui, dès que tu avais le dos tourné, ne pouvait s'empêcher de me toucher ! J'étais tout le temps chez toi et à plusieurs reprises, quand tu n'étais pas là parce que tu étais occupée, il s'arrangeait pour venir me voir. Et qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait, ton ange de frère, à ton avis ? Il voulait m'embrasser, me tripoter. Je le repoussais à chaque fois, mais il avait bien plus de force que moi. Il ne m'a jamais agressé « sexuellement », mais il m'a plusieurs fois embrassée de force et touchée alors que je ne voulais pas.

Cheryl resta sans voix, les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Ma meilleure amie fronça les sourcils :

\- Ce n'est pas possible, tu mens ! Je suis sûre que tu as toujours été jalouse, parce qu'il ne t'accordait pas la moindre importance. Et ce soir-là, le 24 juin, tu as enfin réussi à l'attirer dans ton lit, mais tu ne me l'as jamais dis parce que tu avais peur de ma réaction !

C'était faux, archi faux. Je voulais répondre quelque chose, mais Kevin prit la parole avant moi :

\- Attends, le 24 juin ? Comment tu sais qu'ils auraient prétendument couché ensemble ce jour-là ?

J'appréciai qu'il formule ça comme une hypothèse, et non pas comme une vérité avérée. Au moins, peut-être que Kevin, lui, me croyait.

\- C'est écrit dans le carnet, répondit-elle.

\- Mais ce soir-là, c'était surtout la soirée qu'avait organisé Reggie Mantle, pour fêter le début des vacances d'été ! se rappela Kevin.

\- Tout s'explique ! hurla Cheryl. T'as profité d'une soirée pour sauter sur mon frère, c'est ça ? Tu n'es qu'une salope, tu savais qu'il était sur le point de sortir avec Polly !

\- Bien sûr que je le savais, mais ça n'a strictement aucune importance puisque je n'ai pas couché avec lui je te dis ! répondis-je, plus énervée que jamais.

Cheryl ne répondit pas, s'approcha de moi et me vola le carnet. Elle plissait les yeux et lisait à toute vitesse, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose en particulier.

\- Je commence à tout comprendre, murmura-t-elle. C'est écrit, dans le carnet, qu'il est sortit avec Polly le 28 juin.

Certes, et alors ? Personne ne comprenait où Cheryl voulait en venir, mais elle reprit :

\- Jason a disparu le 4 Juillet. Sauf que, je vais vous révéler quelque chose d'important, quelque chose que personne ne savait à part Jenna et moi : le 4 juillet, en réalité, il a rejoint l'autre rive parce qu'il voulait recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin de Riverdale, de nos parents, du lycée. Mais pour que son plan fonctionne, j'ai fais croire qu'il s'était noyé. Mais par la suite, je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles : je suis sûre que mon Jay-Jay est mort, parce que des coups de fusils ont été entendu ce 4 juillet. Mais surtout, chose la plus importante : il voulait fuir Riverdale avec Polly.

Betty semblait choquée. Bien sûr, Jason n'avait pas pu partir avec Polly puisqu'entre temps, les Cooper avaient fait interné leur fille. Cheryl continua :

\- Et donc, si l'on réfléchit bien : Jenna, amoureuse depuis toujours de mon frère, réussit enfin à coucher avec le 24 juin. Mais le 28 juin, il se met en couple avec Polly : bien sûr, Jenna était au courant puisque je lui dis tout. Et 6 jours plus tard, bam, des coups de fusils et plus de Jason. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait exactement ? Veronica s'approcha doucement de Cheryl :

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu penses que Jenna ...

\- Jenna a tué mon frère, la coupa Cheryl. Par jalousie. C'est évident !

I-N-C-R-O-Y-A-B-L-E. Réellement, je n'en revenais pas. Comment pouvait-elle pensait ça ? Déjà, je n'avais jamais été amoureuse de Jason, et je n'avais encore moins couché avec lui. Mais alors le tuer ? Cheryl et moi sommes amies depuis toujours, c'était impossible qu'elle pense ça de moi ! Je voulais répliquer quelque chose, j'étais choquée, déçue, en colère, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

\- Attends, Cheryl, tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir et réfléchir quelques minutes, murmura Veronica. Je comprends que la disparition de ton frère te bouleverse mais Jenna t'assure qu'elle n'a pas couché avec, et puis on n'a pas trouvé de corps.

Cheryl la regarda, les yeux injectés de sang : on aurait dit une folle.

\- Mais oui, renchérit Betty d'une voix douce -ça faisait bizarre qu'elle prenne ma défense. Jenna est ton amie, et elle n'a rien d'une tueuse franchement.

\- Arrêtez de faire comme si j'étais dingue ! hurla Cheryl, en tremblant. Et toi tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que pleurer ?

C'était à moi qu'elle parlait. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais, tant j'étais choquée. C'était ma meilleure amie après tout, comment de telles idées pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit ? Je n'arrivais même pas à mettre de mots sur mes émotions. C'en était trop. Alors que je ne contrôlais ni mes gestes, ni mes paroles, je me mis à courir vers ma voiture, fuyant le lycée et Cheryl. J'eu juste le temps de l'entendre de dire : « On en n'a pas fini Jenna, je saurais te faire avouer la vérité ! ».

Je montai dans ma voiture à toute vitesse et partis. Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir laissé les autres sur place, sans même les avoir remercié ou quoi que ce soit, mais actuellement je n'arrivais pas être lucide. Je pleurais encore et mes larmes me gênaient pour voir la route : je failli percuter un poteau électrique.

Il était 22h30. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Rentrer chez moi ? Je n'avais pas du tout envie de croiser mes parents, ni même d'être seule, confrontée à mes pensées. Je me rendis donc chez Pop's, le seul lieu ouvert 24h/24.

Le visage chaleureux de Pop me réconforta un peu. À cette heure-ci, un soir de semaine, il n'y avait plus grand monde. Mon chagrin disparut subitement : je venais d'apercevoir un bonnet fort sympathique, des yeux verts et un sourire à tomber par terre. Jughead. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me faisait tant d'effet, on ne se connaissait que très peu. D'ailleurs, peut-être pas assez pour que j'aille m'asseoir en face de lui mais après tout, vu la soirée que j'avais passé, je m'en fichais. Je le rejoignis donc. J'appréciai le fait qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque concernant mon état : je devais avoir les yeux et le visages rougis à force d'avoir pleuré, et le mascara qui avait coulé. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de me voir dans un miroir à ce moment-là, et je plaignais silencieusement Jughead d'être assis en face d'un truc pareil.

\- Salut, murmura-t-il en levant vaguement les yeux de son ordinateur.

Mon Dieu, sa voix. Tout à coup, j'avais vraiment oublié tous mes problèmes, et ça faisait du bien.

\- Salut, répondis-je.

La lumière de l'écran d'ordinateur sur son visage lui donnait un air angélique.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda-t-il. J'y suis pratiquement tous les soirs et je ne t'y vois pas souvent.

\- Soirée de merde, murmurai-je.

-Ah, pas cool. Tu veux un café peut-être ? Il n'y a rien que le café ne puisse résoudre.

J'acquiesçai. Il fit un signe de la main à Pop, qui m'apporta immédiatement un café.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu écris sur ton ordi ? voulus-je savoir.

-Je raconte l'histoire de Jason Blossom, pour qu'on puisse s'en souvenir même quand cette enquête sera terminée.

Le nom de Jason me serra le cœur. Cheryl pensait que je l'avais tué !

\- Un conseil : si tu veux terminer ton histoire rapidement, inscris-moi comme coupable. Au moins ça en rendra une heureuse, grognai-je en remuant machinalement la cuillère dans mon café.

Il leva un sourcil, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas trop de quoi je parlais.

\- Cheryl. Elle pense que je l'ai tué.

\- Outch. Je suppose que ça explique la soirée de merde.

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Et tu l'a tué ? dit-il très sérieusement. Non mais juste histoire de savoir en face de qui je suis assis quoi.

\- Sérieusement ? m'indignai-je. Non mais c'est ...

\- Tranquille, c'est une blague, me coupa-t-il. Je te propose un truc : puisque j'ai besoin de faire avancer mon livre et que, je suppose que tu veux prouver que Cheryl a tord, on pourrait travailler ensemble. Genre mener l'enquête quoi.

C'était tout à fait surprenant comme proposition venant de sa part. Et puis surtout, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé m'intéresser d'aussi près à la disparition de Jason.

\- Je pensais que t'étais plutôt un gars solitaire, murmurai-je.

\- C'est le cas, mais là je suis vraiment dans une impasse, sourit-il. Alors ?

\- Alors c'est d'accord, dis-je. On va découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Jason.


	5. Chapitre 5 : la revanche

Après ma discussion avec Jughead, j'étais rentrée me coucher. J'avais de la chance d'avoir des parents cool, qui me laissaient sortir quand je voulais, même en soir de semaine. Bizarrement, j'avais presque oublié que Cheryl m'accusait d'avoir tué son frère, et je m'endormis rapidement. Cependant, le lycée me ramena à la réalité : tout le monde me dévisageait tout en lisant sur leur téléphone quelque chose qui semblait très intéressant. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire ! Cheryl criait à tous les coins de rue que j'étais une meurtrière. Heureusement, Veronica et Kevin arrivèrent : ils me prirent chacun par un bras et m'entraînèrent un peu plus loin.

\- T'en fais pas, dit Kevin d'un ton jovial, nous on sait que t'es pas une tueuse.

\- C'est sûr, enchérit Veronica, et on ne la laissera pas t'accuser comme ça.

Ils étaient tellement gentils avec moi, alors que je n'avais jamais rien fait pour mériter cela. Ça me faisait vraiment plaisir.

J'étais encore en train de les remercier quand la sonnerie retentit. La matinée passa lentement : je faisais de mon mieux pour éviter les regards accusateurs de mes camarades. Le midi, Veronica m'emmena de force manger avec eux -enfin, elle n'eut pas vraiment à me forcer puisqu'en réalité je n'avais personne avec qui rester. Nous rejoignîmes donc Kevin, Betty, Archie et Jughead qui étaient déjà dehors avec leurs plateaux. Archie parlait de Cheryl :

\- D'ordinaire, je l'aime bien mais...

\- C'est normal, tu aimes tout le monde, le coupa Veronica avec un grand sourire.

\- Bah, il n'y a rien de mal à être gentil, répondit-il. Mais je voulais dire que cette fois-ci, elle est allée trop loin.

\- C'est gentil, Archie, répondis-je doucement.

Ça faisait vraiment bizarre que tout le monde prenne ma défense, mais c'était plutôt agréable. Veronica, Betty et Kevin racontèrent l'histoire du carnet qu'on avait trouvé hier soir à Archie et Jughead. Ce dernier, toujours en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur, levait un sourcil de temps en temps, quand une information lui paraissait un peu plus intéressante. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, en train de l'observer. J'étais peut-être un peu trop insistante puisque brusquement, il tourna la tête vers moi : je me sentis très mal à l'aise et fis semblant que je regardais quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui. C'était un peu pitoyable. J'avais perdu le fil de la conversation mais ceci cessa brutalement quand j'entendis Kevin dire :

\- Et c'est donc là qu'on a vu que Jenna avait couché avec Jason pour 25 points.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jughead lever brutalement la tête, puis la rebaisser aussitôt. Je ne savais pas si je devais être flattée à l'idée que moi couchant avec Jason le perturbait, ou au contraire honteuse parce qu'il était actuellement en train de me juger. En réalité, je n'arrivais jamais à savoir ce qu'il pensait.

\- Kevin ! s'écria Betty en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est ce qui été écrit, je voulais dire, reprit Kevin.

\- C'est pas grave, murmurai-je, tu peux bien croire ce que tu veux, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance maintenant.

\- Tu rigoles ! s'exclama Veronica. T'as dis que tu n'avais jamais rien fait avec ce gars et on te croit. Mais franchement, ils se prennent pour qui avec leur stupide carnet et leurs photos au sirop d'érable ? Ils s'en sont quand même pris à Ethel, Polly, Jenna et moi. Il est peut-être temps que ça cesse !

\- T'as une idée en tête, V ? lui demanda Betty en levant un sourcil.

\- Absolument ! répliqua la jolie brune. J'ai besoin de vous, les filles. Et de Chuck aussi, mais lui il ne le sait pas encore.

\- Je compte comme une fille ? demanda Kevin. Aller, je suis gay, j'ai bien le droit de faire partie de ton plan diabolique.

\- Pas question, refusa Veronica.

\- On peut savoir en quoi ça consiste exactement ? demanda Archie.

\- Non, c'est un secret entre filles. Ce qui compte, c'est le résultat final. Betty, Jenna, je peux compter sur vous ?

Betty hésitait étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait. Elle était gentille mais un peu trop sage.

\- C'est sûr qu'on va pas laisser ces mecs s'en tirer comme ça ! répondis-je. Quelle que soit ton idée, je marche.

Betty soupira mais accepta à son tour. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix : elle savait que Veronica et moi, on l'aurait emmenée de force.

Une fois les cours terminés, je me rendis à l'entraînement des cheerleaders où se trouvaient Betty, Veronica mais surtout Cheryl : c'était la première fois que je la voyais depuis ses accusations. Elle ne m'adressa ni mot, ni regard, et c'était mieux comme ça.

À la fin de l'entraînement, Cheryl et moi devions rester pour ranger, puisque nous sommes les capitaines. Finalement, elle me laissa tout faire toute seule. D'ordinaire, j'aurais protesté, mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas envie d'un nouveau conflit, ni même de lui parler tout simplement.

Quand je me rendis au vestiaires, toutes les filles étaient déjà parties. Je pris ma douche mais tout à coup, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir au loin et des pas s'approcher. C'était bizarre qu'il y ait quelqu'un à cette heure. Avec la disparition de Jason, j'avais tendance à flipper un peu tout le temps : je mis donc une serviette autour de moi et sortis des douches.

\- Qui est là ? criai-je tout en me cognant contre une surface dure.

En fait, j'étais rentrée dans un torse. Je levais la tête : dans le torse de Jughead. Premièrement, j'étais soulagée que ce ne soit pas un tueur en série. Mais deuxièmement, ça me fit penser à prendre une serviette de douche plus longue pour la prochaine fois, car si on ne voyait pas mes fesses à l'instant même, c'était un grand miracle.

\- Oh, Jenna, je... heu... excuse-moi, bafouilla-t-il.

Juste avant qu'il se retourne pour me rendre un peu d'intimité, j'eu le temps de remarquer que ses joues avaient rosi. Alors comme ça, je lui faisais de l'effet ?

\- Je... c'est Cheryl qui m'a dit que je te trouverais ici, mais elle m'a aussi assuré que tu avais fini de te changer.

\- La garce, murmurai-je. Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas en très bons termes donc si j'étais toi, je ne croirais pas tout ce qu'elle dit sur moi.

\- C'est vrai.

Il y eut un silence un peu gênant.

\- Bon, du coup je vais aller m'habiller et on pourra parler après, dis-je.

Jughead sortit. J'enfilai rapidement un short, un t-shirt large et laissai mes cheveux blonds détachés, puis je le rejoignis dehors.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ? demandai-je. Tu as appris quelque chose au sujet de Jason ?

\- Non, répondit-il, mais je repensais à la conversation de ce midi. Tu affirmes bien que Jason et toi, vous n'avez pas, heu...

Le fait qu'il était gêné de parler de ce genre de choses avec moi le rendait encore plus mignon.

\- Non il ne s'est rien passé, lui assurai-je.

\- Tu en es sure et certaine ? recommença-t-il.

\- Bah oui merci, je sais encore avec qui je couche.

Ma réponse parut le déstabiliser un peu, mais il continua :

\- C'était une soirée, donc tu avais peut-être bu, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est sur, mais pas au point de faire ce genre de choses et ensuite de ne plus m'en souvenir ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- En fait, répondit-il, peut-être que la personne qui a écrit cette fausse info dans le carnet avait en réalité un lien avec la disparition de Jason. Regarde, c'est à cause de ça que Cheryl croit que tu as tué son frère : si ça se trouve, c'était un coup monté pour te faire porter le chapeau.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça semble assez tordu... mais bon, pourquoi pas ! De toute manière, si grâce au super plan de Veronica j'apprends quelque chose par Chuck, tu seras le premier au courant.

Il me remercia et partit un peu précipitamment. Notre conversation me laissa une impression bizarre, mais je n'eu pas le temps d'y penser puisque Veronica m'appela pour me faire part de son plan anti-Chuck.

À 21h, j'arrivai devant la maison d'Ethel, où Veronica vint m'ouvrir. Elle était très belle, bien maquillée, et vêtue d'un maillot de bain une pièce noir, très échancré, avec des escarpins et un kimono foncé. Maintenant, je voyais ce qu'elle voulait dire par « trouve-toi un maillot de bain sexy ». J'avais opté pour une brassière ras du coup et à lanières sur le devant, à motifs bleus, ainsi qu'un bas taille haute qui allait avec. Bien sur, j'avais mis un long manteau pour venir ici. Je l'enlevai et Veronica dit :

\- Parfait ta tenue. Avec ça, Chuck ne pourra pas nous résister.

\- Il y a intérêt, répondis-je, parce que si je me mets à moitié à poil devant cet enfoiré, c'est pour que ça marche. Où est Betty ?

\- Elle est en train de se changer. Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tu vas t'installer dans le jacuzzi, et moi j'irais ouvrir à Chuck. On fera en sorte de le séduire pour qu'il se détende dans le jacuzzi avec nous. Betty fera son entrée juste après, et elle s'occupera de l'endormir.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on va un peu trop loin en le droguant ?

\- Mais non, Betty m'a assuré qu'elle ferait un dosage léger. Merde, je crois qu'il arrive !

Je me rendis dans le jacuzzi, pendant que Veronica invita Chuck à entrer d'une voix séduisante. Il paraissait déconcerté par la situation, mais n'en était pas moins mécontent.

Betty arriva, et nous fûmes tous les trois choqués : elle avait revêtit une perruque noire et adoptait une démarche très assurée. J'avais du mal à la reconnaître, on aurait dit une personne totalement différente.

Tout se passa comme prévu. Betty endormit Chuck et il se réveilla une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, menotté au jacuzzi dont nous étions sorties. Il reprit connaissance :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

\- Détends-toi, lui ordonna Betty. Réponds à nos questions et tout ira bien.

Veronica et moi étions spectatrices. Betty commença à lui parler du carnet, de la photo de lui et Veronica, puis enchaîna sur l'histoire de Jason et Polly. La tension commençait à monter, et je ne reconnaissais plus du tout Betty qui appuyait sur la tête de Chuck avec son talon aiguille. Elle commençait à péter un câble.

\- Excuse-toi pour Polly, ordonna-t-elle en lui appuyant la tête sous l'eau.

\- OK, OK ! Je suis désolé !

\- Maintenant excuse-toi pour Jenna. Pour avoir menti sur sa relation avec Jason.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un mensonge, c'est la vérité !

\- Tu mens ! hurla-t-elle.

Il se noyait à moitié :

\- Je... non... vérité, parvint-il à dire.

\- Betty, arrête ! criai-je. Laisse-le parler.

Elle se recula et je pris la parole :

\- Comment ça, c'est la vérité ? Je n'ai pas couché avec Jason, bon sang !

\- Si, murmura-t-il, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas !

\- C'est ça, oui, t'essaies de me faire passer pour une folle ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas, reprit-il, parce qu'on t'a droguée. Demande à Jughead, si tu ne me crois pas.

Tout à coup, j'eu l'impression que j'avais cessé de vivre : tout chez moi s'arrêta. Je ne comprenais pas, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Jughead m'avait droguée ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : trahie

Les paroles de Chuck raisonnaient incessamment dans ma tête. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas, parce qu'on t'a droguée. Demande à Jughead si tu ne me crois pas », avait-il dit. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'avais le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir respirer, je manquais d'air. Je sortis de la maison d'Ethel où il faisait bien trop chaud, mais mon état ne s'améliora pas : c'était comme si l'air refusait d'entrer dans mes poumons. Veronica sortit me voir, puis tout devint noir.

Je me réveillai dans un environnement totalement différent : j'étais allongée sous les draps rêches d'un lit dans une chambre blanche. Ma mère était assise sur le bord du lit, à côté de mon père :

\- Tu te sens mieux, Jenna ? Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ! dit-il.

Je hochai la tête. J'étais un peu fatiguée mais j'allais bien.

\- On est à l'hôpital, ma chérie, murmura ma mère. Les médecins pensent que tu as fait une sorte de crise d'asthme, un petit malaise. Rien de grave, mais quand même. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est la fille des Cooper qui nous a prévenus de ton état.

\- On est allé dans le jacuzzi d'Ethel Muggs et je crois que la chaleur m'a fait tourner la tête.

Je regardai une horloge accrochée au mur : elle affichait minuit passé.

\- On peut rentrer ? demandai-je.

\- Les médecins veulent te garder en observation jusqu'à demain, début d'après-midi.

\- Pourquoi ? m'exclamai-je.

J'avais besoin de sortir, j'avais besoin d'aller en cours, j'avais besoin... En réalité, j'avais besoin de voir Jughead. Je voulais des explications et je voulais surtout lui hurler dessus.

\- Ils veulent être certains que tu n'as rien de grave, m'expliqua mon père.

Mes parents partirent un peu plus tard, et je passai la nuit à l'hôpital. Vers 9h du matin, une infirmière m'annonça une visite. C'était Veronica et Archie, qui m'apportaient un petit bouquet de fleurs.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en cours ? m'exclamai-je, vraiment heureuse de les voir.

\- On avait maths, alors on a estimé que tu passais avant, rigola Veronica. En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier, c'est ma faute ...

\- Pas du tout, ne t'excuse pas ! Au moins maintenant, si ce que Chuck a dit est vrai, je sais ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Et il t'es arrivé quoi, du coup ? voulut savoir Archie.

Visiblement, Veronica ne lui avait pas raconté ce que Chuck avait dit, et j'appréciai cela. Je lui expliquai :

\- Selon Chuck, j'aurais bel et bien couché avec Jason, parce qu'ils auraient réussi à me droguer.

\- En fait, reprit Archie, il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose avec Jason mais tu as tout oublié ?

\- C'est ça, répondis-je.

\- C'est horrible, murmura Archie. Mais qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Et bien à mon avis Jason, Chuck, mais aussi Jughead.

Archie manqua de s'étouffer, et Veronica baissa la tête.

\- Attends c'est impossible, s'exclama Archie. Jug ne ferait jamais un truc pareil, surtout qu'il déteste ces gars. En plus il n'était pas à la fête, il est seulement venu me chercher parce que j'avais trop bu.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je. Mais s'il vous plaît, n'en parlez pas à Jughead, je veux lui poser la question moi-même.

Ils acceptèrent, restèrent encore avec moi un quart d'heure, puis partirent. La journée passa lentement : on me fit d'autres examens et les médecins me laissèrent sortir à 14h.

Mes parents refusèrent que je retourne en cours l'après-midi, mais je me rendis au lycée à 16h parce que j'avais donné rendez-vous à Jughead.

\- Jenna, ça va ? me demanda-t-il en approchant vers moi. Betty m'a raconté que tu avais passé la nuit à l'hôpital.

\- Garde ta politesse pour toi, ordonnai-je. Chuck m'a dit que tu étais au courant pour Jason et moi.

Il se stoppa net et devint livide. Quelle que soit l'attirance que j'avais pu éprouver pour lui, j'avais tout simplement envie de le frapper. Chuck avait donc raison. Depuis tout ce temps, Jughead savait ce qui s'était passé, et il ne m'avait jamais rien dit.

\- Non, Jenna... je... bégaya-t-il, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Tais-toi ! criai-je en le poussant violemment. Tu étais au courant de tout, et c'est pour ça que tu es venu me poser des questions hier, à propos de Jason. Tu voulais savoir si je m'en souvenais, parce que toi oui, tu t'en souvenais puisque tu étais là ! Tu savais qu'on m'avait droguée parce que si j'avais eu toute ma tête, jamais je n'aurais accepté de coucher avec Jason. Et en plus, tu les as aidés !

Je n'arrêtai pas de le pousser, je devenais hystérique, comme Betty hier. Mais tout à coup, il m'attrapa les poignets :

\- Je n'aurais jamais participé à un truc pareil ! cria-t-il. Mais j'étais au courant, c'est vrai, et je te dois des explications. Je sais que ça n'excuse en rien le fait que je t'ai caché la vérité, mais visiblement, tu n'avais pas l'air de te souvenir de cette soirée, et je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver.

\- Pourquoi ? répondis-je en dégageant mes poignets de ses mains.

\- Jenna, reprit-il d'une voix calme, ils ne t'ont pas drogué pour que tu acceptes de coucher avec Jason. Ils t'ont drogué pour que tu perdes connaissance et qu'ils puissent faire ce qu'ils voulaient de toi.

Le fait d'en parler me fit apparaître des images troubles. Je me voyais dans la cuisine de Reggie -lieu de la fête-, prête à me servir un verre, lorsque Jason est arrivé et m'en a tendu un que j'ai bu sans réfléchir. Cependant, Jughead avait dit "pour qu'ils puissent faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi". J'étais doucement en train de comprendre que ce cela signifiait.

\- Mais attends, murmurai-je, si son but était que je perde connaissance, ça veut dire que Jason m'a... violée ?

Jughead ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder ses pieds et je fondis en larmes. Je me sentais sale, trahie, dégoutée. J'avais honte que ce corps soit le mien. Contre toute attente, Jughead m'encercla de ses bras, et j'enfouis ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je n'avais même pas envie d'être réconfortée par Jughead, j'avais simplement besoin de cacher mes larmes contre quelqu'un. Toutefois, ses révélations n'expliquaient pas son rôle dans l'histoire. Il détacha son étreinte et commença :

\- Je déteste les fêtes, donc je n'y étais pas allé. Mais Archie m'a téléphoné parce qu'il avait trop bu, et qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer seul. Je suis donc allé le chercher, sauf qu'en m'y rendant, j'ai entendu des voix dans une chambre dont la porte était entrouverte. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil et quand j'ai vu Jason sur une fille complètement endormie, j'ai compris ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais le pire, c'était que Chuck filmait tout. Je lui ai arraché son téléphone des mains et je l'ai explosé par terre. Il était tellement bourré qu'il n'a même pas bougé. Je leur ai ordonné de dégager, sous prétexte que j'allais appeler les flics. J'ai ensuite vu qu'il s'agissait de toi, j'ai trouvé Cheryl et je lui ai demandé de te ramener parce que tu avais trop bu.

Je n'en revenais pas. Jason et Chuck m'avaient droguée pour que Jason puisse me violer, et Chuck tout filmer. Qu'et-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter une chose pareille ? Le seul point positif de l'histoire -si on pouvait considérer qu'il y en avait un-, c'était que je ne me souvenais de rien. À mon avis, je ne m'en souviendrais même jamais à cause des effets de la drogue. J'avais l'impression que cette fille dont parlait Jughead n'était pas moi, et c'était peut-être la seule chose qui me permit de ne pas éclater en sanglots à nouveau. Cependant, voyant que je ne répondais rien, Jughead reprit :

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a plus de vidéo, et je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne. Ensuite, je suis retourné voir Chuck et Jason et je leur ai assuré que si quelqu'un l'apprenait, je balançais tout au père de Kevin et au principal du lycée.

Il était tellement gentil. À l'époque, on ne connaissait même pas, et il avait quand même fait tout ça pour moi.

\- C'est gentil, Jughead, murmurai-je. Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier. Sans toi, ils auraient encore la vidéo et je suis sûre que tout le lycée serait au courant. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, et de t'avoir accusé à tort. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidée ? Après tout, les trois quart des gars de ce lycée auraient fait comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu.

\- Premièrement, je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais je ne suis pas comme la plupart d'entre eux. Mais surtout, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir la conscience tranquille si je n'avais rien fait pour t'aider. Ça aurait voulu dire que je cautionnais ce qu'ils faisaient.

OK, alors maintenant j'avais envie de pleurer parce que ses paroles me touchaient beaucoup. Ouais bon, il est vrai que je pleure pour tout et n'importe quoi. Jughead reprit :

\- Écoute, je ne suis sûrement pas la première personne vers qui tu as envie de te tourner, mais si tu veux en parler ou quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

-C'est tellement gentil, merci.

Et je partis.

En rentrant chez moi, je trouvai mes parents assis autour de la table à manger, très sérieux. Je me demandais quel était le problème, mais ma mère me donna rapidement la réponse :

\- Jenna, tu es au courant que les Blossom pensent que tu as tué leur fils ? On a eu un appel de leur avocat.

Putain, quelle journée de merde.


	7. Chapitre 7 : le bal

En rentrant, ma mère m'avait dit : « Jenna, tu es au courant que les Blossom pensent que tu as tué leur fils ? On a eu un appel de leur avocat. ». Je n'y croyais pas, décidément Cheryl n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Bizarrement, ça ne me faisait rien. Ça ne m'énervait même pas. Avec la journée que j'avais passé, c'était le dernier de mes soucis.

\- Alors ? insista ma mère. Tu n'as rien à nous dire ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué, si c'est ta question répondis-je en allant m'asseoir à côté d'eux. Déjà, on n'est même pas sûr qu'il soit mort, il a seulement disparu. Ensuite, c'est Cheryl qui pense ça, et je présume qu'elle a réussi à convaincre ses parents.

\- Mais Cheryl est ta meilleure amie ! s'exclama ma mère.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais ça fait deux jours qu'elle me croit impliquée dans la disparition de Jason.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pense ça ? voulut savoir mon père.

Alors je leur expliquai grossièrement l'histoire, en n'insistant pas sur détails. Je dis seulement que pour Cheryl, j'étais amoureuse de son frère et que je l'aurais tué parce que j'étais jalouse de Polly. Dès ce moment, mes parents engagèrent un avocat. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère aussi remontée contre Penelope, son amie d'enfance. Ça m'attristait que tout cela soit à cause de moi. Le dîner se passa dans le silence.

Vers 21h, Veronica me téléphona pour savoir comment s'était passée ma discussion avec Jughead : je lui racontais dans les moindres détails la façon dont Jason et Chuck m'avaient droguée pour que Jason puisse s'adonner à son activité en toute tranquillité, et que Chuck filme. Mais je mentionnai également l'intervention de Jughead, à qui je devais beaucoup.

\- Ce gars est un vrai héros, murmura Veronica. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas au bal avec lui demain ?

\- Au bal ? répétai-je.

\- Bah oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je te rappelle que demain c'est vendredi et que c'est aussi le bal de rentrée !

\- J'avais totalement zappé ! Et je n'ai rien à me mettre.

-T'inquiète, on ira faire les magasins après les cours.

\- Bon, ça marche.

-Super ! se réjouit-elle. Je te laisse Jenna, à demain ! Et sache que je suis là si tu as besoin.

Elle raccrocha et je partis dormir. C'était bizarre parce que malgré les révélations de Jughead, j'avais l'impression que ma vie n'avait pas changé. Puisque je n'avais aucun souvenir de cette foutue soirée, c'était comme s'il ne m'était rien arrivé. J'espérais que cette amnésie allait vraiment durer toute ma vie. 

En arrivant au lycée le lendemain matin, je vis tout d'abord Cheryl. Après l'avoir priée au moins 20 fois de m'écouter, elle accepta enfin. Je lui racontai toute l'histoire pour lui prouver que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti pour Jason mais bien sûr, elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Je veux que tu fasses des analyses pour prouver ce que tu dis, ordonna-t-elle. La drogue reste dans les cheveux pendant 3 mois, alors débrouille-toi.

Et elle partit.

Le midi, je rejoignis mon nouveau groupe d'amis. Oui, parce que désormais c'était ce qu'ils étaient. J'adorais Veronica, Kevin me faisait beaucoup rire et Archie était adorable. Je parlais peu avec Betty mais elle était très gentille. Et Jughead ... je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais pour lui, mais j'aimais passer du temps avec.

À table, chacun tenait dans sa main un papier qu'ils lisaient soigneusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulus-je savoir.

\- C'est mon article pour le _Blue and Gold_ du lycée, m'expliqua Betty. Pour que les gens comprennent quel type de personne sont Chuck et ceux qui écrivent ce carnet.

Elle me tendit son article et je le lus. Dieu merci, elle ne faisait aucune référence à ce qui m'était arrivé -alors qu'elle était au courant puisque Veronica lui avait raconté, avec mon accord. Pour le moment, je n'étais pas prête pour que mon histoire soit rendue publique.

\- Ce sera publié demain, annonça fièrement la blonde. Ça devrait être suffisant pour les faire exclure.

La journée passa, puis je partis au centre commercial avec Veronica. J'adorais faire les magasins, et visiblement, elle aussi : nous ne mîmes donc pas longtemps à trouver nos robes. Elle opta pour une robe bustier dans les tons sombres, très jolie. Quant à moi, mon choix se porta sur une robe rouge avec des manches 3/4 en dentelle, resserrée à la taille puis évasée jusqu'aux genoux. Après cela, nous nous installâmes à la terrasse d'un café où nous commandâmes des limonades.

\- Je suis super excitée avec ce bal, s'écria Veronica. J'espère que ce sera aussi bien qu'à New York.

\- Tu places la barre un peu haut, rigolai-je. On n'est qu'à Riverdale ici.

\- Je vais quand même au bal avec Archie Andrews, ce n'est pas rien.

\- Quel honneur, dis-je d'un ton solennel. Tu aimerais aller plus loin avec lui ?

\- Pas du tout ! Archie est réservé à Betty, je me verrais mal lui faire un coup bas. On va d'ailleurs au bal tous les trois, mais Betty a prévu de lui faire sa déclaration ce soir.

\- Tu penses qu'Archie serait d'accord pour escorter une troisième fille ? Genre moi.

\- Archie n'a que deux bras, pouffa la brune. Sérieusement, demande à Jughead.

\- Non, je me souviens qu'il disait ne pas aimer les fêtes ... murmurai-je.

\- C'est pas une fête ! s'exclama Veronica. C'est un devoir scolaire. En plus on sera tous là. Aller, demande-lui !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Dépêche-toi ou je le fais à ta place.

Elle savait être autoritaire. D'un autre côté, la pensée de Jughead et moi au bal ne me déplaisait pas. Je saisis donc mon téléphone : comme prévu, je dus insister un peu mais à ma grande surprise, il accepta assez facilement. J'espèrais que ce n'était pas seulement par pitié, étant donné ce qui m'était arrivé à la soirée de Reggie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je rentrai chez moi et je me préparai. Jughead avait emprunté la voiture de son père pour venir me chercher. Il sonna à la porte.

\- Ton cavalier est là ! cria ma mère, encore plus excitée que moi.

\- Maman, on n'est plus au Moyen-Âge. C'est seulement un ami qui m'accompagne.

\- Comme tu veux, mais surtout sois sage, ajouta-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai et j'ouvris la porte. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas laissé tomber son bonnet mais portait un costume qui lui allait très bien. C'était étrange de le voir comme ça. Je sortis immédiatement de chez moi pour éviter que mes parents posent 300 questions à Jughead, et nous partîmes.

\- Tu es jolie, murmura-t-il en restant concentré sur la route.

\- C'est gentil, souris-je. Toi aussi, tu es pas mal en costume. Tu devrais y penser plus souvent.

Ma remarque le fit sourire.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée où nous rejoignîmes Veronica, Betty, Archie et Kevin. Josie et les Pussycats jouaient toutes leurs chansons personnelles mais reprenaient aussi certains titres : ce bal était vraiment réussi. Cependant, un peu plus tard, alors que je revenais des toilettes, je tombai nez à nez avec Chuck. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la soirée chez Ethel. Il avait un sourire satisfait et un air fier ; bref, une vraie tête de con.

\- Vous êtes de sacrées folles, tes copines et toi, dit-il en rigolant à moitié. Sérieux, je comprends pourquoi Jason a dû t'endormir avant de te baiser. Mais vu ton corps en maillot de bain, dommage de ne pas avoir pu garder la vidéo.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : je serrai mon poing et lui décochai une droite en plein dans le nez.

\- Espèce de... jura-t-il en essayant d'empêcher le sang de couler.

Il s'approcha de moi d'un air menaçant et leva la main, sûrement pour me frapper à son tour.

\- Un problème ? demanda Jughead qui venait de s'interposer.

\- Dégage, ordonna Chuck.

\- Je ne pense pas, rétorqua Jughead d'une voix calme.

Alors Chuck poussa violemment Jughead : heureusement, Archie le rattrapa. Ce dernier fit comprendre à Chuck qu'il était en infériorité numérique, et il partit. Quel imbécile, ce mec. J'espérais vraiment que l'article de Betty allait suffire à le faire virer du lycée. 

Un peu plus tard, alors que le bal se terminait, Cheryl proposa de finir la soirée chez elle. Naturellement, je n'y allai pas, et Jughead encore moins puisqu'il avait déjà fait suffisamment d'efforts en m'accompagnant au lycée. Seuls Archie, Betty et Veronica y allèrent. Quant à Kevin, il avait disparu avec Moose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit milkshake chez Pop's pour finir la soirée ? proposai-je à Jughead en souriant. Je paye, histoire de te remercier de m'avoir défendue contre ce connard de Chuck.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent : il ne disait jamais non à ce genre de propositions. Mais alors, pendant qu'il conduisait en direction du dinner, nous remarquâmes des lumières bleues sur le bas de la route : la police était garée près de la rivière. Jughead arrêta la voiture et nous nous précipitâmes voir ce qui se passait : le corps de Jason, perforé d'une balle au milieu du front, flottait. Il était donc bel et bien mort.


	8. Chapitre 8 : droit de garder le silence

Des hommes enveloppèrent le corps sans vie de Jason dans un grand sac noir, et l'installèrent dans un camion en direction du centre où l'on examinait les morts. Désormais, tout le monde savait que Jason ne s'était pas noyé, mais qu'il avait bel et bien été assassiné.

\- Ça craint, murmura Jughead. Surtout pour Archie, parce qu'il avait entendu un coup de feu le matin du 4 juillet, et il n'a jamais rien dit.

\- Pourquoi ça ? voulus-je savoir.

\- À cause d'une histoire avec une fille, répondit vaguement Jughead sans me donner davantage de détails. Mais au moins maintenant, j'aurais quelque chose de neuf à raconter dans mon roman.

Son peu de considération pour Jason me fit rire :

\- Tu n'aimais pas plus Jason que moi j'ai l'impression.

\- Effectivement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une histoire d'amour entre lui et sa petite bande de footballeurs -ceux qui tenaient le carnet-, et moi. J'espère que...

Jughead fut couper par son téléphone qui se mit à sonner : c'était Betty qui l'appelait. Je n'entendais pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, mais elle semblait crier ou pleurer, je ne savais pas trop. Je me souvenais que plus tôt dans la journée, Veronica m'avait dit que Betty allait avouer ses sentiments à Archie : c'était peut-être cela qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Jughead raccrocha et me dit :

\- Faut que je te ramène chez toi rapidement, je dois rejoindre Betty.

Il semblait vraiment inquiet à propos de la jolie blonde et pressé de la rejoindre : j'ignorais qu'ils étaient si proches. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé réagir comme cela à l'un de ses appels. J'adorais Betty mais à cet instant, je n'avais pas envie qu'il aille la voir à ma place. Ouais, c'était légèrement égoïste.

\- C'est bon, Kevin n'est pas encore parti et je suis sûre qu'il acceptera de me ramener chez moi, dis-je à Jughead un peu sèchement.

Ce dernier ne remarqua même pas mon ton sec, et n'essaya pas non plus de me retenir :

\- Ça m'arrange beaucoup, Jenna, merci. Betty a un problème avec Archie, il faut que j'aille voir si elle va bien.

\- À bientôt, marmonnai-je simplement.

\- À bientôt, répéta-t-il plus pressé que jamais.

Il ne remarquait même pas que j'étais contrariée ! Il se retourna, fit quelque pas en direction de la voiture, puis se retourna à nouveau vers moi en affichant un petit sourire :

\- C'était un honneur d'avoir pu t'accompagner au bal. Bonne nuit, Jenna Thompson.

Cette simple phrase fit radicalement changer mon humeur, comme si je ne lui en voulais plus de me laisser pour Betty. J'étais un peu bête.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais chez moi.

\- Alors, ce bal ? s'enquit ma mère.

\- Ça va, répondis-je. Vous êtes au courant qu'ils ont trouvé le corps de Jason ?

\- On a croisé Mme McCartey -une voisine- qui nous en a parlé. Si les Blossom continuent de penser que tu es la responsable, on a intérêt à ce que tu rencontres notre avocat dès que possible. Il faudra établir une défense solide.

Je hochai la tête, et partis me coucher. Je n'avais pas envie de continuer cette discussion.

Le lendemain matin, j'envoyai un SMS à Jughead : « Hamburger chez Pop's ce midi ? ». Je tenais toujours à le remercier de m'avoir défendue contre Chuck au bal. Il me répondit qu'il devait aller rendre visite à Polly avec Betty -une fois de plus, elle passait avant moi-, mais qu'on irait chez Pop's ce soir. Ça allait, ma journée n'allait pas totalement être merdique : enfin ça, c'était ce que je pensais.

L'après-midi, je rencontrai mon avocat, Me Fleming qui me posa une série de questions. Par la suite, cette rencontre allait s'avérer bien plus utile que je le pensais.

Vers 20h, je rejoignis Jughead chez Pop's qui me raconta que les sentiments de Betty envers Archie n'étaient pas réciproques -ce que je trouvais bien dommage-, et que par la suite, Veronica et Archie s'étaient enfermés dans un placard chez Cheryl. Betty avait donc deviné ce qui s'était passé, et ça lui avait fait beaucoup de peine.  
Ensuite, il m'annonça que Polly était enceinte de Jason, et aussi qu'avant leur visite, elle ignorait qu'il était mort. Pauvre Polly.

\- Est-ce qu'elle sait que Jason m'a... violée ? demandai-je doucement.

J'étais toujours gênée quand je devais prononcer ce mot, surtout devant Jughead. Il hocha la tête :

\- C'est bizarre, mais Jason lui avait tout raconté.

\- Et elle voulait quand même fuir Riverdale avec lui ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Bah tu sais, elle l'aimait et elle portait son enfant.

\- Ouais, enfin quand même. Il faut être fou pour aimer un psychopathe comme Jason.

\- C'est comme être amie avec Cheryl : il faut avoir quelques neurones en moins.

\- Hé ! criai-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Je plaisante, dit-il en levant les mains comme s'il plaidait innocent. Tu peux bien trainer avec qui tu veux. Regardes, t'es actuellement avec un gars qu'il s'appelle quand même Jughead Jones.

\- Et en plus, il porte un bonnet chelou, enchéris-je.

\- Putain ouais. En fait, tu devrais faire gaffe avec qui tu traînes, sourit-il en mordant dans son burger.

\- J'y penserais, merci du conseil, répondis-je.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur : Pop nous offrit même nos boissons.

Histoire de digérer, Jughead me raccompagna jusque chez moi à pieds. Arrivés devant ma maison, des lumières bleues clignotaient et trois voitures de police étaient garées devant chez moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmurai-je.

\- Visiblement, des voitures de police, répondit simplement Jughead.

\- Merci pour l'info Jug, mais là ça ne me fait pas trop rire.

En fait, c'était la première fois que j'appelais Jughead « Jug ». Pourtant, au lycée, tout le monde le faisait -même Betty-, et ils l'appelaient même parfois « Juggy ». Moi, je ne m'étais jamais autorisée cette familiarité, mais pourtant à cet instant, « Jug » était sorti tout naturellement.

Toutefois, quelle que soit la façon dont j'appelais Jughead, les voitures de police étaient toujours devant chez moi.

\- Tu m'accompagnes ? demandai-je à Jughead.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entrer chez moi toute seule. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et découvris ma maison dans une extrême pagaille. Le shérif Keller et ses adjoints discutaient avec mes parents d'un air grave. Ils se retournèrent tous quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et je vis le shérif Keller avec une arme dans les mains : celle de mon père.

\- Tu reconnais cette arme ? me demanda le shérif.

J'hochai la tête :

\- C'est celle de mon père.

\- Jenna Thompson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Jason Blossom, dit sérieusement Keller. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens un avocat d'office pourra vous être accordé par la cour.

Dites-moi que c'était une blague. Je n'y croyais pas, Cheryl avait réussi son coup.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'arrêter ! hurla ma mère, que mon père retenait. C'est une gamine, elle n'a que 17 ans, elle n'a rien fait ! Elle ne sait même pas tirer, elle ne s'est jamais servi d'une arme !

\- C'est la loi, rétorqua sèchement un officier.

\- Maman, ça va aller, répondis-je. Ils vont vite voir que je suis innocente.

Le shérif Keller commença à sortir des menottes. Mes parents n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer que Jughead s'interposa :

\- C'est inadmissible ! Vous n'allez pas lui passer les menottes !

Le shérif soupira puis les rangea :

\- Allons-y.

\- On te suit en voiture, ma chérie, murmura ma mère. On se rejoint au poste.

\- J'arrive aussi, Jenna, dit Jughead.

\- C'est interdit, aboya un officier. Seule la famille peut venir.

\- T'inquiète Jug, ça va aller, dis-je.

Les agents de police me firent monter dans leur voiture, pendant que quelques voisins admiraient la scène avec curiosité. Avant que le shérif Keller ferme la portière, j'entendis Jughead crier :

\- T'en fais pas, j'te laisserais pas tomber, Jen.


End file.
